exchangestudentzerofandomcom-20200216-history
I'll Take the Couch
I'll Take the Couch is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Exchange Student Zero. Synopsis An unexpected visit by Hiro's parents throws the Stitt household and the entire house into disarray. Plot At the South Port High auditorium, the boys were dressed up and preparing for their play as pigs of Hamlet. Hiro receives a call from his parents and concerned about his stay on earth and decides to visit. Later at the Stitt household, Hiro and the Stitt family prepare to decorate the house and Charity thinks their preparing for her birthday party. She noticed that it appears for a 6-year-old and she's gonna be 16, upset that it wasn't for her, she leaves. As Denmead arrived, he also forgot about Charity's birthday and runs off with the car to find her a present. When the King and Queen Karuta arrived, Charity (thinking it was Denmead) at the door and started insulting at them. The King and Queen though felt insulted at first but in an instant feel welcomed. As they entered the house, the king and the prince started fighting each other along with the furniture. Peg asks Karuta's to call it a day and offers them the sofa bed to sleep on. The king impressed by the furniture started dancing on it along with the queen, then calling it a day. The next day, Lionel came to see the Karutas but appear to be missing. He starts looking outside and gets sucked by the Karuta's ship. Alvin and Marge were having their own delicacy to eat, but Lionel offers them breakfast at the house with Hiro also preparing. As they prepare to eat, the Hiro's parents were expecting of rare delicacies and were unimpressed with the food were offered at the table. Hiro tries again by introducing them with other furniture and appliances but fails. Alvin and Marge tries to make their son leave, but Hiro resists and summons his Lumenblade. His parents also summon their blades, however, Peg intervenes and takes the parents' swords outside. When Denmead came back, he brought the chocolates but ate them on the way and runs off again with the car. At John's room, the boys plan to convince Hiro's parents to stay. Max suggests to summon King Blackyard but John refuses, next was Sweet Potato but wasn't convincing enough and last was John and Max as a robot. As they attempted the plan, Charity foils it thus convincing the king and queen that their son has gone soft. Hiro had no choice but pack his things, John and Max resist Hiro, however, he leaves through the window. Moments later, the Stitts prepare a farewell dinner for Hiro and Charity thinking it was for her birthday party, but as she found out she left. Upset, she went into John's room and summons King Blackyard hiring him along with pair of legionnaires to take out the Karutas. Moments later at the living room, Peg offers Alvin a plate of sandwiches, however, he misheard that there were witches in the house and he regrets leaving his sword outside. As King Blackyard arrived with his legionnaires, the Karutas were unarmed and couldn't fight him. Fortunately, Hiro arrives with improvised weaponry and defeats the legionnaires with toast and King Blackyard with an ironing board. After Hiro's heroic act, as they found out it was Charity who brought the trouble so she goes to her room upset and Hiro's parents reconsider that he can stay as long as he wishes. As Alvin and Marge were about to leave, Lionel asks them to come with at the school play. Denmead came again bringing along with him who was Sweet Potato of which Max forgot that he summoned and Hiro puts Sweet Potato through the ironing board thus further ruining the house. At the school play, again King Karuta misheard that were witches and reveals his sword which causes the audience in a panic. Entity Deck *Hiro *Amonsun *John Stitt *Max Cameron *Happy Peach Flower (posters) *King Karuta *Queen Karuta *Charity Stitt *Lionel Stitt *Peg Stitt *Lucinda *Denmead *King Blackyard *Sweet Potato *Ms. Dunwall Trivia *It's preview and Dad to the Bone's were switched before their respective airings. Gallery References Category:Season One